Volvere
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Edward x Winry]Día a día ella volvía ahí. A ese mismo lugar donde lo había visto partir. Y él regresaría. Algún día, tal vez pronto, tal vez no tan raudo como creía.


**Volveré**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Ed x Winry  
**Categoría:** Drama, Angst. Tragedy y algo aunque muy leve romance.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Día a día ella volvía ahí.

A ese mismo lugar donde lo había visto partir.

Donde, en compañía de su amiga, había dicho que una vez mas los dejaría esperando. Cuando por dentro solo repetía, que la había dejado esperando a ella.

Y él regresaría

Algún día, tal vez pronto, tal vez no tan raudo como creía.

Pero a su lado una vez más estaría Edward

Por ello había prometido esperarle. Volver una y otra vez a aquel lugar. Nunca mas marcharse de la Ciudad Central y volver desde que el alba pintaba el cielo, hasta que la noche con su manto oscuro todo cubría.

Él regresaría y tenía que encontrarla ahí

Esperanzada y fiel como siempre.

Para que no se confundiera, se peinaba con un moño alto como el que llevaba ese justo día y las ropas eran las mismas. La chaqueta de suave gamuza castaña, una blusa limpia y los pescadores negros tan llamativos. Los brillantes botines blancos de bajos tacos que la hacían parecer un poco mas alta y todos aquellos accesorios que la caracterizaban.

Winry se quedaba ahí por horas, con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del cielo, mientras las horas pasaban.

No recordaba ya las veces en que los demás conocidos la habían visitado y con palabras amables y dulces le pedían que a descansar se retirará. Algunas veces acepto otras mas renegó al sentir que lo traicionaba. Pues el amor que por el sentía le exigía esperar ahí inmutable y callada a su llegada.

Solo una vez había agradecido un delicado gesto de cortesía del ahora general Mustang.

Una nívea banca en la cual podía sentarse para que la espera fuera un poco mas soportable la espera.

Dos años habían pasado para que Ed volviera por Al.

Tal vez dos mas tendrían que pasar para que volviera por ella, podía que un poco mas.

Pero sabía esperar

No había llorado lágrima alguna cuando él se marcho

Había jurado que volvería

Pero cada día que pasaba pesaba un poco más

Y el tiempo pasaba marchitando las flores, no había mas sauces que le recordaran el tiempo de su partida

Y no lloro incluso cuando las ultimas hojas de los sauces cayeron con suavidad.

La vieja cabaña infantil en aquel olvidado pueblo se había caído ya, dejando un escombro de madera, ladrillos y hierros enmohecidos.

Y ella continuaba ahí, en el borde de la calle principal esperando a que volviera a ella una vez mas

Con una fuerza y la tristeza mezclada en cada palpitar

Sus ojos parecían brillar cuando una leve esperanza o alguna extraña nube manchaba la vista de su cielo.

Mientras a su lado los demás como muñecos vacíos para ella, hablan y la miraban al pasar

Una nublada tarde alguien a su lado paro

Alguien que no hablo, pero que de alguna forma sabia le miraba con una sobrada intensidad

Mientras ella sentada en su banca de pino verde contemplaba el ocaso en toda su magnanimidad

Pudo sentir su mano derecha tan fría y rígida sobre uno de sus demacrados hombros, apretándole con suavidad y ligero cariño.

Apenas volvió el rostro, notando un rostro que con añoranza le observaba. Unas pupilas tan doradas y cansadas. Una coleta rubia baja y con débiles destellos de hebras plateadas. Una vieja barba cuidada y un traje oscuro. Mas su faz exteriorizaba una espera infeliz y miserable que ahora con solo verse reflejado en sus pupilas celestes terminaba.

Llenándole de una infinita paz

Le había esperado, como la amante fiel que era

Tal vez viviendo segundo a segundo aquel fin de esa dolorosa espera.

Ella se levanto de su banca rompiendo el calido contacto que los unía.

Rompiendo también el estrecho lazo de su espera.

Ella estaba ahí, como la recordaba

Y ahora solo a él miraba

— Regrese mi Winry— le susurro apenas con todo el sentimiento guardado durante largos años y callado durante muchos mas dentro de él —Regrese como te lo había prometido—

Y ella le sonrió

Marcando las pronunciadas arrugas en su rostro que a pesar del tiempo continuaba igual de hermoso. Sus ojos de un azul tan puro como el cielo brillaban, reflejando en su interior la viva imagen de Edward.

Pero la del Edward que había partido.

Ese mismo a quien esperaba ansiosa, impasible y a la vez tranquila.

Edward dio un paso adelante al notarla dirigirse hacia él.

Con esos brillantes ojos celestes tan llenos de ayer.

Suspiro y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios al sentir la calida caricia de la rubia sobre su mejilla, palpándole la incipiente barba rubia cubriéndole la quijada. La vio abrir los finos labios coloreados de un pálido rosado seco que le agrietaba los labios ya de por si partidos con el viento invernal.

No era su cara ni su piel

— Lo siento — le susurro ella —Tu no eres quien yo espero —

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que él ese Edward no era el que Winry esperaba.

Winry se había quedado viviendo en el pasado, absorta en su recuerdo.

Tejiendo sueños felices tan solo en su mente.

Ella volvió a alejarse, acercándose al pequeño asiento de blanco de pino verde. Acomodándose en el mismo. Volviendo a pasar sus temblorosos dedos en los cabellos cenizos de contados cabellos rubios, alisando la vieja y gastada chaqueta raída de gamuza. Con sus carcomidos botines de moderado taco y la mirada perdida una vez mas hacia el cielo en el cual le había visto partir.

Donde ella de alguna forma había partido también.

Hacia un lugar en el que ya nunca mas.

Estaba sola

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

**Hareta hi ni mata aou **


End file.
